The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting element and a semiconductor light emitting device that includes the semiconductor light emitting element.
In general, a semiconductor laser is weak against heat, and therefore the characteristics of the semiconductor layer may be sometimes remarkably deteriorated with increasing the temperature of an element. Since a heating value of the semiconductor laser is also increased as high-powering of the semiconductor laser is promoted, it becomes important to emit heat generated from the semiconductor laser to the outside.
In emitting the heat generated in a semiconductor layer to the outside, it is effective to cover a light emitting point projected stripe part of the semiconductor layer with a heat radiation layer made of metals such as Au (gold), and so forth that are high in thermal conductivity. Since it is possible to increase the heat capacity of the heat radiation layer to increase heat radiation efficiency thereof by increasing the thickness of the heat radiation laser, the heat radiation layer is formed by a plating method from the viewpoint of manufacturing efficiency (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-27181).